Mysterians
Bio The Mysterians are a race of aliens who lived on the planet Mysteroid before its destruction and then attempted to invade the planet Earth in the late 1950s. The highly advanced race ended up becoming disfigured and mutated by an atomic war amongst themselves that destroyed their home planet. Their search for a new home and a means for them to save their race was what led them to attempt an invasion of Earth. History 8,000 Years Ago The Mysterians create atomic weapons on the planet Mysteroid. 1450 Atomic war breaks out on Mysteroid, which ends when the planet is destroyed. A large group of Mysterians who predicted such a fate would occur, depart the planet before its destruction in an enormous space station. Unfortunately, the survivors discover they're all contaminated with Strontium-90 and their females are infertile. They head for Mars, which was still inhospitable although not as much as it was before the Elias left, to gather as many resources as they can before they begin their search for a planet to colonize. After gathering what resources they can from its surface, they create hybridized Elias/Mysterian technology. Using this technology, the Mysterians harvest any plant life found on Mars' surface and make them suitable for consumption. Some of the Mysterians who believe that repopulation with another humanoid race is highly unlikely begin using the hybrid technology to robotize themselves, becoming techno-organic beings. 1470 A fallout occurs between the organic and the techno-organic Mysterians when the techno-organics try to eliminate the organics due to seeing them as inferior. The techno-organic Mysterians are eventually beaten due to their weakness to loud noises and are exiled from the space station. The organic Mysterians continue gathering resources while the techno-organic Mysterians become the Xiliens and colonize Planet X. 1953 The Mysterians begin running out of resources on Mars, forcing them to start searching for a planet to colonize. They decide to colonize Earth due to it being the closest planet that's habitable and its dominant seemingly being compatible for interspecies mingling. Knowing that the humans have atomic weapons and destructive tendencies, the Mysterians decide to conquer the humans and use them as controlled slaves rather than simply live alongside them. After taking the last of Mars' recoverable resources, the Mysterians move their space station into the Moon's orbit and touch down on its dark side to conceal their presence. A temporary base of operations is constructed, which is where they begin building an army of flying saucers and two mechanical kaiju called Moguera for use in their invasion. 1957 The Mysterians begin their invasion of Earth and decide to conquer Japan first. The aliens secretly arrive on the planet in the Mt. Fuji region and set up an underground base. By sheer luck they're discovered by astronomer Ryoichi Shiraishi, but they trick him into believing that they are friendly and are there to prevent humanity from destroying themselves. As the man studies them and sends reports to his superiors, the Mysterians continue with their invasion. They unleash one of their Mogueras on a nearby village, but it's eventually is destroyed. After slightly revealing their presence via allowing astronomers to discover UFOs traveling to Earth from the Moon, the aliens formally reveal themselves by raising their gigantic underground dome base to the surface and requesting to speak with humanity's greatest minds. Once the humans are brought into the base, the Mysterians' leaders explain their tragic past and that they desire land to live on and human women to breed with. The humans go back to their respective governments to explain what they've learned, but the Mysterians move forward with their plans and begin kidnapping women living in nearby villages. The governments of the world decide not to trust the aliens and launch an attack on the Mysterian dome, which ends horribly for the humans due to the Mysterians' far more advanced technological defenses. In response, humanity bands together and creates the Alpha and Beta-Class Aerial Battleships and launch another attack on the dome. Like before, the Mysterians repel the assault and succeed in destroying the Alpha. In response to this event, the Mysterian leaders demand a 75-mile radius of land. After Markalite weaponry is created, humanity launches a third attack on the Mysterians. Unlike before, humanity is winning the fight, which makes the Mysterians panic. Things only get worse for the invaders when Shiraishi turns on them after realizing their malicious intent for humanity and begins destroying their base from the inside. In a last ditch effort to turn the battle back in their favor, the Mysterians unleash their second Moguera. The robot ends up being destroyed by a Markalite Cannon. After their dome is destroyed, the surviving Mysterians flee back to their Moon base and begin building another invasion force. 1964 When the Mysterians observe that Space Station JSS was critically damaged and put out of commission by the kaiju Dogora, they decide to begin their second invasion of Earth. A fleet of Mysterian saucers led by a mother ship destroys JSS in a hit-and-run attack, then launch attacks on various cities around the planet. In response, the EDF deploys the Gotengo and the Beta-Class Aerial Battleship, and the Space Bureau launches numerous squadrons of FFE Space Fighters to handle the invaders. The Mysterians succeed in destroy the Beta, but in the end their surviving forces are forced to flee back to the Moon. Two SPIP rockets and every available FFE Space Fighter follow in pursuit and succeed in landing despite the Mysterians' best efforts to destroy them. A huge battle occurs on and above the Moon's surface between the humans and Mysterians, but in the end the Mysterians' Moon base is destroyed and all remaining saucers are hunted down and obliterated. The Mysterians are believed to have gone extinct at some point after this loss due to their limited numbers and them not appearing at any point after this year. Weaponry * Mysterian Dome * Mysterian Mother Ship * Mysterian Station * Mysterian UFOs Abilities/Aspects Weakness: * Bodies are ravaged with Strontium-90 and females are infertileCategory:Races Category:Invaders